


【综英美x你】bad boy

by XIMIJI



Category: Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIMIJI/pseuds/XIMIJI





	【综英美x你】bad boy

铁人：

“Y/N小姐，您的学历确实不错，但是，”Tony坐在你对面的木桌后，语气顿了顿，转头看向你：“您觉得我堂堂Stark 工业缺拥有您这种学历的员工吗？”他假装疑惑地皱着眉头，眨眨眼等待着你的回答。“我……”完蛋了，你这种工作小白被尖锐的问题一箭穿透，大脑程序紊乱，你咬着舌头极速打理着如同电影胶卷般缠在一起的思绪。时间很快流失，你只能用含糊不清的声音回应对方。Tony翻了个白眼，叹了口气。脑中思绪越理越乱，快刀斩乱麻，你脱口而出：“I，I have my own specialty。”  
—————————————————————  
“噢！”桌上摆的整整齐齐的纸张被推下桌子，你惊呼一声被Tony抬到了书桌上。娇喘呻吟声充满房间，衣衫全退的你被Tony爱抚着，娇嫩的皮肤遍布吻痕和牙印。“you do have some specialty there。”Tony喘着粗气笑道，他捋开你因汗水被粘在脸颊的发丝。“您被录取了，秘书小姐。”  
—————————————————————  
“Tony……你今天的行程……”你走进客厅，映入眼帘的是Tony和另一位衣冠不整的女人。“行程？取消吧，我今天要休假陪这位美丽的女士。”他语气暧昧地扭头看着身边怀里的女人，两人嬉笑着，她攀上了Tony的胳膊，索要着吻。“哦，对了。我还是认为Mr.Stark比Tony要好一点，秘书小姐，毕竟您只是我的下属而已。”Tony没有回头，你大脑一片空白，如同在腹部被重击一拳。“好的，Mr.Stark……”。  
—————————————————————  
“您有点心不在焉啊，秘书小姐。”Tony端着咖啡杯慢悠悠地坐到沙发上。没有工作的时候他喜欢穿着简单便捷的背心，在实验室里敲敲打打。“抱歉，Mr.Stark。我打算……”正在收拾纸页的你轻声道着歉，暗地叹了口气，你鼓足了勇气转身面对他，语气坚定。“我打算辞职。”  
“不行。”Tony简单地拒绝了你，脸上带着你看不懂的情绪靠近。你有些气愤，想要反驳，却被对方身边充斥着的雄性气息困住。“嗯…怎么说呢，您工作经验丰富，技巧十足，我怎么舍得让您走？作为您的直属上司，没有我的同意，您是不能走的。”“可是你……”你不敢看向眼前的人儿。“可是我什么？”Tony进一步前倾，你持续向后退，直到摸到了冰凉的书桌。

“Mr.Stark，别……”Tony抚上了你的腰，透过单薄的衬衫轻轻按揉着。他知道你的敏感点，轻易地把握着它们，使得你紧咬嘴唇连连轻喘，眼眶蒙上水雾。“其实，我还是挺怀念那一晚的，”手指轻磨红唇，Tony低声开口：“我说过，你是我的秘书。好的秘书都要听上司的话。看来，我们还得在一起多待一会儿啊，亲爱的秘书小姐。”

Lucifer：  
#  
“先生，我相信神会原谅世人任何的错误，并给他们重新来过的机会。只要您留意，一定会发现的。”第四次面对眼前穿着西装的高大男人，你无奈地重复着同样的话语。“噢，但是被原谅的肯定不会是我，我太了解我爸了。他可不会给我第二次机会啥的。”他翻了翻白眼夸张地打着哈哈。有些疲惫地歪头望着他，你摇了摇头，语气沮丧地问到：“您到底想要什么？先生？”  
—————————————————————  
“我不明白，Mr.Lucifer……这跟驱魔有什么关系……”酒精使得脑袋晕沉，你竭力撑着桌子询问着他。Lux五光十色的彩灯让一切变得模糊，然而眼前英俊男人的脸越发清晰。“well，亲爱的小姐，现在您要为我去除心中的烦躁…”缓缓凑近你的双唇，Lucifer露出得逞的笑容。“嗝，抱歉。”突然打出满是酒气的饱嗝，你的脸瞬间烧开。向后仰头紧紧捂住自己的嘴巴。“噢，还真是可爱呢。”眯着眼睛，你不确定对方脸上的宠溺是不是真的。  
—————————————————————  
“wait，this ain't right……”疑惑的看着压在身上的人，你艰难地组织着语言，喉咙依旧被烈酒烧的腥疼。“噢，不要浪费力气说话了，您只需要享受就好。”双手十指相扣，他吸吮着你的脖颈。酒精的作用下你失去四肢的控制权，如同布偶般被他掌控着。恶魔性感极致的轻轻靠近你的耳朵，吐出诱人的言语：“告诉我，甜心，你的愿望，你最原始的愿望，是什么？”  
—————————————————————  
“那天晚上……什么都不是…”你一身冷汗地嘬着手中的饮料，撇头不敢看站在旁边比你高几头的男人。Lucifer坏笑着弯腰凑近，你慢慢向后退。很不幸，警局的电梯小的只需要Lucifer伸直胳膊就能碰到两端。你靠在墙上，压迫感直面而来。“酒后乱性，我懂我懂。这就当是我们之间的小秘密吧。”他将你困在怀里，浓郁的古龙味令你头晕，平时几秒的等待时间如今变得如同世纪。“我希望我们能有更多时间在一起，或许今晚就可以。”轻吻你的额头，胡渣蹭着你的皮肤，“噢，我有没有告诉过您，您脸红的样子真的很可爱。”快速地拂袖而去，电梯中只剩你一人红成苹果。

Michael.Gray：  
#私设你姓Jackson  
静坐在纽约一家高档餐厅中，你有些焦虑。说实话，你父母似乎并不喜欢这个英国来的男人，但是至少他们愿意与他见一面。你思索着如何帮着Michael给父母一个好映像。“baby，怎么了？”坐在一旁的Michael看出你脸上的焦虑，轻轻拉住你放在腿上的手。 “我不知道…只是……”“跟我来。”Michael不等你说完，便将你拉出座位，走向洗手间。  
—————————————————————  
“等一下，babe这里是女厕……”你有些慌张的看着Michael将你拉入女厕，他没有回复，只是嘴角仍噙着那一抹狡诈的笑意。进入隔间，Michael将门锁上，狭小的空间让你们俩不得不紧紧的挤在一起。“Michael你在干什么，唔…会被发现的。”修长的手指搂过你的脖子，将衣领后的拉锁向下拽去。衣襟大敞，你不由的打了个寒颤，向对方怀里靠了靠。“well，我觉得应该让你放松一下，别那么紧张而已。”语气上扬，手指一路向下，Michael没有停止，不管你怎么小心提醒，他如同耳边风般忽略。肩胛骨，尾椎，再到柔软的臀部，他悉心照料着所有地方。而你却因为担心被发现紧紧地压着嘴中冒出的呜咽。  
—————————————————————  
双腿微微颤抖，你在Michael的搀扶下坐回了餐桌前。“现在放松了吗？亲爱的。”Michael坏笑着打趣，你狠狠地刀了他一眼，扭头不在理他，然而你恶狠狠的表情在他眼里却变了样：双眼依旧夹杂泪水的小白兔逞着强想他示威，表面毫无变化，双腿间早已被他玩弄的红肿湿润。“真是美味。”托着腮，Michael再次将手伸进桌布，摸向你的大腿。  
—————————————————————-  
“mum，dad，这是我未婚夫Michael。”你坐在餐桌前，小心翼翼地相互介绍着。Michael脸上带着尊敬的微笑，与餐桌对面的老者握手。“宝贝女儿？你怎么了？”虽已暮年但依旧精神焕发的女人略有些担心的握住你放在桌子上的手，皱眉轻声询问着为何你红了眼眶。“我……”有些尴尬地不知该说什么，你求助地看着坐在旁边的Michael。“小伙子？我女儿为什么哭了？”父亲严肃地盘问着Michael，生怕你收到一点委屈。“哦，抱歉Jackson夫妇，我真的很抱歉。我并不想让您的女儿落泪，我…”Michael带着恶劣玩笑般的眼光看了你一眼，你心领神会地红了脸，低头看着桌布。眼神中划过色欲，他再次转身面对两位老者：“我真的很抱歉，没，照，顾，好，她。”故意将语气在最后放重，Michael带着一副道貌岸然的表情搂住了你的肩膀，“我向您保证，下一次不会再让她，这么“激动”了。”


End file.
